Serena & Ash Go Skydiving
by Mayharukadalejrfan88
Summary: Ash decides to take Serena skydiving. AmourShipping with a slight amount of AdvanceShipping


It was a beautiful day in Dendemille Town. Ash along with Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were on their way to Ash's next gym battle.

Clemont asked Ash "So how are you enjoying Kalos?"

Ash said "I love it. Kalos is so romantic and full of beautiful places."

Serena said "It's been great traveling with you, Ash."

Ash told Serena "I know. I've enjoyed being with you. I really have a crush on you."

Serena blushed when Ash told her he had a crush on her then asked Ash "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

Ash said "Can I see your digital map? Hopefully I can find something."

Serena told Ash "Of course you can, Ash." Ash started searching for things to do around the area. Then he found something that he thought he and Serena would really enjoy.

Ash said to Serena "Serena, how you would like to go skydiving with me?"

Serena said "Of course I would Ash. Remember when we learned about sky battles? I wanted to try skydiving since then."

Ash said "That sounds awesome Serena. That was fun with the sky battles."

Bonnie said "Wow, Sounds like you two will have a great time tomorrow. Can me and my brother watch you?" Bonnie's Dedenne agreed with Bonnie.

Ash said "Of course you can." Pikachu answered with glee after Ash finished talking to Bonnie.  
Clemont then said "How about we get a hotel room for the night?"

Ash said "Sounds good, Clemont. I will sleep with Serena and you can sleep with your sister."

The gang then headed to the hotel to get their hotel room. The clerk at the front desk greeted Ash, Serena, Bonnie, &amp; Clemont. She said "Welcome to the Dendemille Grand Hotel. I see your four are here to spend the night. I will get you your room ready."

Clemont and Ash paid the clerk when she had the room ready for the gang. They each paid with $150 each since the room would be $300 for two nights. The clerk then said "You will be in room 150. It's down towards the right. Enjoy your stay here."

The gang then headed to their room with their bags. Once they entered their room, they were amazed at how luxurious the room was.

Ash said "WOW! The beds look so big and comfortable."

Serena said "It's got a big screen TV."

Clemont then said "Looking at the TV, it probably is an LED TV."

Bonnie asked Clemont "How can you tell that, brother?"

Clemont told Bonnie "Look at the screen, it's distinctive. Only LED televisions have this type of screen."

Serena then said "This room is awesome. I can't wait to sleep tonight."

Meanwhile a girl riding a red Honda CBR1000RR motorcycle arrived at the front entrance of the hotel. She was wearing a red tank top, a white skirt, and a pair of biker shorts along with a pair of running shoes. She also was wearing a big backpack. She said to herself "I wonder if Ash is staying in this hotel. I know he's been dying to see me. I will tell him all about my adventures I've done since I started working for the feds. He will be so happy when he finds out what I've accomplished."

The girl then walked into the hotel lobby. She took off her motorcycle helmet as she entered the lobby. When she took off her helmet, she revealed her gorgeous brunette hair.

Meanwhile in their room, Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, &amp; Serena were watching an episode of Law &amp; Order on the TV. There were all in their night clothes. Ash said "You know I always wanted to be a detective."

Serena said "That sounds cool. I wonder what you have to do to become a detective."

Clemont said "You would probably go to college to earn a degree in criminal justice. If you want to become something like a district attorney, you would then go to law school. Do you know anybody who wants to become a detective Ash?

Then Ash hesitated and said "I knew this girl from Hoenn who is probably the greatest coordinator you will ever meet. She told me she would like to be a police detective someday. She even told me she wanted to work for the feds."

Serena then exclaimed "What are the feds?"

Clemont responded with "It's a slang term for the Federal Investigation Agency or FIA for short. They usually combat violent crime which involves corruption, drugs (which a separate unit that's part of the agency handles on its own), cyber crime, and other major crimes."

Serena said "So they're like the police?"

Ash then said "Sort of. Every region I've been too has an agency office in one of the bigger cities. They're usually handled to keep the peace on a bigger scale than a local police station and as Serena said they handle all major crimes."

Meanwhile in the lobby, the brunette girl that rode in on the motorcycle was trying to get a room for the night. She said "I would like a room to spend the night in. Any room will do fine."

The clerk said "Okay then that will be $150. You will be staying in room 125. It's down towards the end on the left. By the way, I noticed you had a helmet on when you came in. Did you ride a motorcycle here?"

The girl said to the clerk "I did. My bike is just outside where my room is. I came from Lumiose City."

The clerk said "That must have been one long ride." &amp; the girl said "It sure was."

The clerk then asked the girl "What's your name?" &amp; the girl said "My name is May, May Maple. I work for the Federal Investigation Agency. I was assigned to their Kalos regional office about 2 months ago from the Hoenn region."

May then thanked the clerk and headed towards her room.

Meanwhile in their room, Ash, Serena, Bonnie, &amp; Clemont were tucked into their beds.

In her room, May started to settle in. She changed into her night clothes which were a white Adidas T-shirt with a pair of crimson red pajama pants. After changing her clothes, she took out her cell phone and called somebody but the person didn't answer. She left a voice message saying "Nate, are you there? It's me, May. I safely made it to Dendemille City. Call me in the morning."

The next morning at around 8:30 AM, Ash and Serena woke up. They headed to the lobby for the breakfast buffet that was included in the price of their hotel room. Ash then asked Serena "Are you excited for today, Serena?"

Serena told Ash "I sure am. I can't wait."

The two started to get their breakfast ready. Ash got a Belgian waffle, an orange, and a cup of apple juice. Serena got a bagel with cream cheese, a banana, and a cup of orange juice.

Meanwhile Ash's room, Clemont had just woken up and noticed that Serena &amp; Ash were gone. Clemont yawned and then said "Hey Bonnie, do you know where Serena and Ash are?"

Bonnie was sound asleep so Clemont tried to wake her up by tickling her. Bonnie then woke up and said "Why did you have to tickle me, brother?"

Clemont said to Bonnie "I was wondering if you knew where Serena and Ash went."

Bonnie said "I don't know. I have been sound asleep for so long. Did you just wake up too? &amp; Clemont said "I just woke up 2 minutes ago. I noticed they were both gone. Maybe we should check the lobby."

Bonnie &amp; Clemont left the room and headed to the lobby. When they arrived they noticed they were quite a few people in the lounge area. Clemont asked the clerk "Why are there so many people in the lounge?"

The clerk said "Everyone is getting something at our breakfast buffet. Why don't you get something to eat?"

Clemont agreed with the clerk and started to get something to eat along with Bonnie. They were able to find Serena and Ash. Serena said "Ah, Clemont and Bonnie, come join us."

Ash then said "Cool. Get something to eat. We should leave soon."

Clemont decided to have a Belgian waffle and a cup of apple juice while Bonnie decided on toast with strawberry jelly with a cup iced tea. When they were done they went back to their room and got dressed for the day. Ash decided to wear a rainbow tie-dye T-shirt with black shorts along with his a pair of running shoes while Serena chose to wear a pink tie-dye T-shirt with a pair of black shorts with a pink stripe down the side and a pair of running shoes. Clemont decided on a white T-shirt and blue denim shorts along with his black and white shoes while Bonnie chose to wear her usual outfit of a dark brown T-shirt with a black ribbon around the chest, a white skirt, black shorts, and pink shoes.

They then left the room and headed to the skydiving center. It was about 2 miles from the hotel. They started walking because the gang wanted to get there early.

Meanwhile at the hotel, May had just woken up and headed to get something to eat for breakfast. She put on her black hat with the letters FIA in red it and headed to the lobby. She decided to eat a bagel with butter and a cup of cranberry juice. She then took a seat and started to eat. While eating, she decided to read a car magazine. Then her phone rang. She picked up the phone and proceeded to answer it. She said "Hello, May speaking." It was Nate.

Nate said "May, how are you doing? I see you arrived in Dendemille City safely. I was somewhat worried about you riding that motorcycle because someone could have easily cut you off and maybe kill you."

May said "I know. Fortunately I was lucky the traffic wasn't too heavy and that the drivers were courteous. What's up with you?"

Nate said "Not much. Have you seen this Ash guy you've wanted to meet up with again?"

May said "Not yet. I don't know where he is now. I will have to ride around to try to find him."

Nate then said "Okay then. Talk with you soon." May then hung up and said to herself "I better find Ash. He could take off for another city today."

A few minutes later, Ash along with his friends arrived at the skydiving center. Ash said "Here we are. I can't wait." &amp; Serena said "Me too. I think this will be the best day of my life."

Clemont said "It's great to see you two so happy. I'm sure you will have a great time."

Bonnie then said "Me and my brother will take some great pictures. I think you will have a great view from the sky."

Ash then said "Thanks Bonnie. That means a lot. I think me and Serena will have a great time."

Serena and Ash then headed inside to get ready for skydiving.

The front clerk said "Welcome. Are you two interested in jumping today?"

Ash said "Yes. Me and my friend have wanted to try skydiving."

The clerk then said "Awesome. I assume you want to jump together by yourselves."

Serena said "We sure do." The clerk told them "Okay then, head over to the classroom. The teacher should be with you in a couple of minutes."

Ash &amp; Serena then headed to the classroom so they could get their instructions. The instructor came in. He said "So are you two ready to go skydiving."

Serena said "We sure are. I'm so excited yet I can't keep it in."

The instructor went on to say "Cool. Now I want you two to watch this video. These will give you instructions of what to do. Once the video is over, you will have to sign waivers. Then we will gear you up."

Serena and Ash watched the video and when it ended, they signed the waivers. They then headed over to get geared up. The instructor asked them "Do you want jumpsuits?"

Serena &amp; Ash said no. Then the instructor said "What color parachutes do you want?" Ash said "I would like a blue parachute." &amp; Serena said "I would like an orange parachute." The instructor said "No problem." A couple helpers came out to gear up Serena and Ash. A couple minutes later, they were ready to go. They came out of the lobby. Before they got on the plane, Bonnie wanted to take a picture of Serena and Ash. Bonnie said "Smile you two." She took the picture and said it came out great. Clemont commented and said "Wow, you took a great picture of Serena and Ash. Nice work. They look great. Hope you two will have a safe and fun time."

Ash said "We will. Come on Serena. Let's get on the plane."

Ash headed to the plane with Serena. They got on and a minute later the plane started to take off. They would head for an altitude of 15000 feet. It took about 10 minutes for the plane to reach that altitude. When the plane reached 15000 feet the plane held steady with Serena and Ash ready to jump. Ash went first followed by Serena 5 seconds later. They reached speeds of 125 MPH in air without the parachute deployed. When they were around 6000 feet they deployed their parachutes.

While falling slowly Ash said "Look at the view from here. You can see the entire Kalos region from here.

Serena said "I know. It's lovely from here."

Meanwhile, May had come by riding her motorcycle. When she got off, she took off her helmet. She wanted to get some pictures of Ash skydiving with Serena but didn't want to be noticed. She got in position to take pictures with her camera.

As they descended down Serena and Ash enjoyed the view they had of the Kalos region. About 2 minutes later, they landed on the ground safely and smoothly. When they landed Bonnie and Clemont ran up to them and Clemont asked "How was it?"

Serena said "It was fun. I never had so much fun in my life."

Ash said "You would have really enjoyed it you two. I guess you didn't have the guts to try it, Clemont."

Clemont chuckled and said "I guess after the sky battle thing, maybe I didn't want to try skydiving. Bonnie I think would enjoy it."

Ash then said "Did you get pictures of us?"

Bonnie told Ash "Of course we did. Why don't you two take a look?"

Ash along with Serena started looking at the pictures Bonnie and Clemont took of them. Serena told Bonnie she did a great job taking the pictures. Bonnie thanked Serena for the compliment.

Meanwhile May put her helmet on and got on her motorcycle and headed toward Ash and the others.

While Ash was talking with Bonnie and Clemont, Serena looked at the sky and reflected on how much fun she had. They then heard a loud revving noise then a bright light shined towards them. Clemont said "That's some bright light. I think it might be xenon lighting."

Ash said "Man that light sure is bright. Looks like that light's coming from that motorcycle coming slowly coming towards us."

The motorcycle then stopped about 20 feet from where the gang was. The girl riding it shut the bike off and then had the kickstand lowered to keep it still.

Clemont told Ash "Do you know this girl, Ash?"

Ash said "I don't know any girl who rides a motorcycle." Then he yelled at the girl on the motorcycle "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

The girl said "I have been waiting to see you for a long time, Ash. It's been too long."  
Ash then said "How do you know my name?"

The girl then told Ash "Have you forgotten so easily?" May took off her helmet and revealed herself and said "Hello Ash, it's been a long time."

Ash said "MAY! What brings you here?"

Serena said "Who is this girl, Ash?"

Ash then introduced May to the rest of the gang. He said "This is May Maple. She is the coordinator from Hoenn I talked about who wanted to be a detective someday. She is one of my best friends. Say hello May."

Then May said "Hello everyone. How are you all doing? I'm May Maple, former grand festival champion in Kanto, Hoenn, and Johto. I'm now a detective for the Federal Investigation Bureau."  
Ash told May "You're now a detective? That's great, May!" Ash then hugged May but got Serena jealous.

Serena then pouted and said "I thought Ash really loved me. Why did he never tell me about this girl until now?"

Ash said to May "So what made you become a detective?"

May told Ash "After I won the grand festival in Kanto, I decided to quit contests so I returned home to start training to become a detective for the feds."

Ash said "Why did you quit?"

May said "There was no more competition for me. Once you reach the top, there seems like there is no one else to compete against."

Ash was surprised to hear what May had just told him and then said to her "What's with the motorcycle?"

May said "This is from the Agency. I traveled from Lumiose City where the Kalos regional office is and headed here because I thought I saw you on my way here to Dendemille Town. My bike has a 999cc 4 cylinder engine, dual-stage fuel injection, 6 speed transmission, and sport suspension."

Ash said "Cool." Then he noticed something. It was a picture of Nate. He asked "Who is this guy? Is he your new boyfriend?"

May said "That's my boss, Nate. He's the head of the Hoenn regional office. He was in narcotics before he became the head honcho. He trained me to become a detective."

Ash then asked "Are you on duty? &amp; May said "Not right now. I'm on vacation but before that I was helping out with the Kalos office. Do you want to come with me when I return to Hoenn?"

Ash said "Thanks but I have to earn a couple more badges to enter the Kalos league. Maybe I will see you afterwards."

May said "That's okay. I understand. See you soon." May then put on her helmet and took off. Then Serena and Ash returned inside the hangar to return their parachutes. After that the gang left to return to the hotel and spend the night.


End file.
